


I’m hooked on all these feelings

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Joana POV, Just Joana being in love with Cris cause I love them, Skam Spain, s02ep01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: Cris is the only thing Joana can think about and she doesn’t have the strength to fight against it.





	I’m hooked on all these feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I know we are all suffering after today’s clip, so let’s try to lift the mood with this little fic I wrote about Joana’s thoughts after their first meeting!

 Joana didn’t really know what was happening, but her mind kept repeating the short talk she had with Cris outside the party.

 What happened was not a big deal, right? Cris’ heart wasn’t racing because of her. It was just the effect of whatever she had taken. It couldn’t possibly be because of her. Right? Maybe the song was really that good. Maybe it really moved people’s hearts.

 All she really knew was that even tough she absolutely loved the song that was playing, the only reason her heart was beating like crazy was Cris.

 Joana had seen her a couple of times on class, but she was even more beautiful that night. Joana couldn’t look away. She tried but her eyes were dragged back to Cris’ every single time.

 It was like her body knew something her mind couldn’t comprehend. She held Cris’ hand and took it to her heart, without looking away for a second. If she was being honest, Joana wouldn’t be able to look away even if she wanted to.

 Cris’ eyes had the most beautiful tone of blue she had ever seen. Joana wished with all of her heart that she could just stare right at them for the rest of the night.

 For some seconds, Cris’ smile was all she could see while her heartbeats went wide under her touch.

 Joana allowed herself to imagine she was the one causing it, but her fantasy was interrupted by the unknown boy sitting by their side. She couldn’t really remember his name because her memories were clouded by annoyance for being interrupted and the impregnating scent that Cris brought with her.

 Everything that happened after that was nothing more than some flashes on Joana’s mind. Even the image of Eva running to them and the fight that followed were fading away on her memory. She could only think of how soft Cris’ hand felt and how much her whole body trembled while she was feeling the girl’s heartbeats.

 Even now that Joana was laying on bed, trying to sleep, she could feel her heart racing with the thought of Cris smiling at her.

 Cris, who blushed so quickly under her stare. Who seemed so moved by her words. Who smiled so bright that not even Joana could fight the urge to smile right back.

 Joana knew she shouldn’t have all those feelings for a girl she barely knew. For a girl who was probably straight. But while she closed her eyes and tried to pull herself away from Cris’ memory, the girl was still the only thing Joana saw before falling asleep.


End file.
